PBS Kids Shows
Current Shows and Rerunning Shows *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Adventures From the Book of Virtues (1996-2000 Reruns on Qubo)'' *''Arthur (1996-Present)'' *''Bali (2010-2011 and 2013-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Barney and Friends (1992-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Bearanstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (2003-2004: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006-2010, reruns on qubo'' *''Biz Kid$ (2008-2012: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bob The Builder: Project Build It, Ready Steady Build! (2005-2013: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (2015-Present)'' *''Caillou (1997-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-Present)'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2004: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Curious George (2006-Present)'' *''Cyberchase (2002-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-Present)'' *''Dinosaur Train (2009-Present)'' *''The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) (2009-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Franny's Feet (2007-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''In The Mix (1992-2012: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007 Currently in Reruns on Qubo June 30, 2012 – present)'' *''Martha Speaks (2009-Present)'' *''Mr Rogers Neighborhood (1968-2001: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Nature Cat (2015-Present)'' *''Odd Squad (2014-Present)'' *''Peep and The Big Wide World (2004-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Peg + Cat (2013-Present)'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2003 Reruns on HBO Family coming soon..)'' *''SciGirls (2010-2015: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Sesame Street (1969-Present)'' *''Sid the Science Kid (2008-2013: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Signing Time! (2006-2008 Currently in Reruns)'' *''Space Racers (2014-2015: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Super Why! (2007-Present)'' *''Thomas & Friends (2004-Present)'' *''Wild Kratts (2010-Present)'' *''Wishbone (1995-1998: Currently in Reruns)'' *''WordGirl (2007-Present)'' *''Wunderland Little Amadeus (2008-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Zoboomafoo (1999-2001: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Zula Patrol (2005-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' Former Shows *''3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988)'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1995-1999)'' *''Angelina Ballerina (2002-2003)'' *''Animalia (2007-2008)'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2005)'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008)'' *''Between the Lions (2000-2010)'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998)'' *''The Big Comfy Couch (1992-2006)'' *''Bloopy's Buddies (1996-1998)'' *''Boohbah (2003-2006)'' *''Captain Kangaroo (1970-1984)'' *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999)'' *''Corduroy (TV Series) (2000-2001)'' *''Danger Rangers (2005-2006)'' *''Design Squad (2007-2009)'' *''The Dooley and Pals Show (2000-2006)'' *''Dragon Tales (1999-2007)'' *''DragonflyTV (2002-2009)'' *''The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) (1971-1977)'' *''Elliot Moose (2000-2001)'' *''George Shrinks (2000-2004)'' *''Gerbert (Early 1990s)'' *''Ghostwriter (1992-1995)'' *''Groundling Marsh (1997-1998)'' *''Hello Mrs Cherrywinkle (1996-2001)'' *''Henry's Cat (1997-1998)'' *''The Huggabug Club (1995-2000)'' *''It's a Big Big World (2006-2010)'' *''Jay Jay the Jetplane (2001-2005)'' *''Katie and Orbie (1995-1997)'' *''The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-1998)'' *''Kino's Storytime (1992-1997)'' *''Kratts' Creatures (1996-1998)'' *''Lamp Chomps Play-Along (1992-1997)'' *''Liberty's Kids (2002-2006)'' *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008)'' *''Long Ago and Far Away (1989-1993)'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1997-1998)'' *''The Magic School Bus (1994-1998)'' *''Make Way for Noddy (2002-2007)'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008)'' *''Mark Kisler's Imagination Station (1991-1999)'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2004)'' *''Maya and Miguel (2004-2008)'' *''My Bedbugs (2004-2007)'' *''Nanalan (1998-2004)'' *''Newton's Apple (1983-1999)'' *''Noddy (1998-2000)'' *''Old McDondald's Sing-Along Farm (1994-1996)'' *''OWL/TV (1985-1994)'' *''Panwapa (2008)'' *''Pappyland (1996-1999)'' *''Pepperment Place (1984-1986)'' *''Postcards from Buster (2004-2008)'' *''Powerhouse (1982-1983)'' *''The Puzzle Place (1995-2000)'' *''Raggs (2008)'' *''Reading Rainbow (1983-2006)'' *''Redwall (1999-2003)'' *''Riley Jacob (2001-2004)'' *''Rimba's Island (1994-1996)'' *''Rosie and Jim (1992-2001)'' *''The Saddle Club (2006-2011)'' *''Seemore's Playhouse (2006-2007)'' *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004)'' *''Shining Time Station (1989-1993)'' *''Square One Television (1987-1994)'' *''Storybook Classics (1985-1990:Reruns until 1995)'' *''The Swamp Critters of Lost Laggon (1995)'' *''Teletubbies (1997-2005)'' *''Theodore Tugboat (1996-2002)'' *''Seven Little Monsters & The Berenstain Bears (2003)'' *''Timothy Goes to School (2000-2004)'' *''Toopy & Binoo (2005-2010)'' *''Tots TV (1993-1998)'' *''We All Have Tales (1991-1993)'' *''Where in Time In Carman Sandiego? (1996-1998)'' *''Where in the World Is Carman Sandiego? (1991-1995)'' *''Wimzie's House (1997-2001)'' *''Zoobilee Zoo (1986-1988)'' *''Zoom (1972 TV Series) (1972-1978)'' *''ZOOM (1999 TV Series) (1999-2006)'' *''WordWorld (2007-2011:Reruns until 2013)''